


All The World's a  Stage

by QueenMangue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMangue/pseuds/QueenMangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they were children Arthur and Merlin used to be best friends but after an incident everything changed including their friendship .<br/>Set in the kingdom of Camelot this story is about two boys , their lost friendship , falling in love , separation , Uther being an ass and of course Magic .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfic i have written so please be kind . Where i live english is not the main language so forgive me for any mistakes.  
> I will update every once in a week and i am also planning to write a series based on this story , so reviews or likes would be really appreciated and also if there is any suggestion or question relating to this fic feel free to share.

                                                                                  

"Prat" Merlin mumbled angrily after Arthur proceeded to throw a bucket of cold water on him

"What did you just say?" It may seem to one that Arthur is just an ordinary boy well ...a royal one but still when it comes to his hearing ability ,it is as good as that of a bat, A really prattish, good looking bat.

"Nothing, Why ? Are you hearing things again Arthur?" Merlin replied with the most innocent look while managing  to smile mischievously.

Arthur sighed "You're a servant Merlin ,for once in your life try acting like one"

 " Yes .You're right my lord" Merlin managed to say that with a straight face"I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

"Merlin are you alright? " Arthur asked worriedly,respect is not something you get easily from Merlin

" Yes I'm perfectly okay ." came the cheery, practiced reply. Arthur could already feel is hackles rising. Merlin continued"Why are you asking? It's not like you to be worried "

" You just admitted that _I_ was right and you _apologized_ to me ! This must be a dream " Arthur said , his voice dripping with sarcasm ( and something suspiciously like disappointment)

Merlin snorted "I thought you knew me better than this _my lord_ " He said teasingly

"Oh! Of course , yes . I should have guessed , you weren't serious" Why would you be? Arthur thought sullenly

"No I was not " Merlin mumbled again. He tended to do that a lot, now a days. Arthur sighed. He wondered again if he should start minding his own business instead of running after unruly servants, but one look at Merlin's smiling face made every thought of running away fly out of the window.

Feeling disgusted by his sappy thoughts, he finally barked " Now stop mumbling and do what you're supposed to do ,go clean things,help Gaius or whatever it is you generally do"

"Yes. My lord "Merlin replied quite pleased with himself ,it is not everyday that Arthur Pendragon gets embarrassed in front of a servant or even better _because_ of one .

"Idiot" Arthur said fondly ,already sensing Merlin's triumphant smile . It was Arthur's only weakness, that smile which never failed to make him feel...out of sorts , he could never remain angry with his friend.

         ---------------

Camelot has always been a beautiful kingdom. Arthur was remembering those days when everything used to be different , When the world used to be a happier place ,When he didn't have to worry about each and every thing related to his kingdom , When he had no worries in the world and most importantly...

...When he had his best friend with him .

The person who used to be his best friend was still here living in the same palace but with time their friendship so changed ,they still talk to each other but the nearness between them was now gone . Everything happened too suddenly , he still remembered the day when things changed forever -it was the day when Arthur last talked to his best friend  and after that day everything was just gone, now only his shell remained , the shell which runs around the palace every morning to fetch water and works hard to help people who are ill , the shell which Arthur has used as his support whenever he was injured or ill , the broken shell of -

 

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him in what seemed like affection

"Merlin ! what on earth are you doing here in my chamber ? And how did you get in? "

" I’m sorry , the door was open and- "

"And you helped yourself in without knocking , how convenient for you Merlin " Arthur spat

"I didn't mean to disturb you my lord but the lady Morgana wants to meet you in her chamber " The affection in Merlin's eyes was now replaced by some other emotion which Arthur could not identify

“ Morgana ? Did she tell you why she wants to meet me ?" finally getting a reign on his temper, he got up.

" I’m afraid not my lord " Came an impassive answer.

Even after all these years Arthur still wasn't  used to the seriousness in Merlin's voice whenever he bothered to address  him that way.

"Okay . Tell Morgana i will be there in a few minutes " he replied, resigned 

" Yes . My lord " the infuriating smirk was back

“ And Merlin, next time don't forget to knock"

" I won't " Merlin replied without looking at Arthur and closed the door between them

"Good" Arthur sighed, and tried to forget the sudden heaviness in his chest. He missed his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you guys think that this chapter was okay and you're planning to hang on to this story :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter !  
> Please review if you guys think that i should continue with this story :)

 

 

Merlin watched fondly.

Hunith and Balinor were behaving like two five year olds as they whispered into each other's ears and then smiled at each other lovingly-eyes shining with devotion and _so much love_. They looked like there was no one in this world, except for them, their hands lingered, the smiles soft and comforting, they looked so happy…

 And suddenly the room was on fire, surrounding the husband and wife who never looked away from each other- even in their last moment, even as flames licked his mother’s face, or his father’s arms. Merlin's eyes started tearing up as he watched his parents slowly turn to ashes and the horrifying realization that he would never see them again- that his Ma was already gone.

Every time he tried to scream, his voice would get caught up in his throat- the sounds refusing to come out, he tried to move but was stuck in his place, _why couldn’t he move?_ _He has to save them_ , why can’t do anything as his parents were burning to death right in front of him?

Something was not right, he realized. Why were his parents smiling? Why can’t he MOVE?

And as if hearing his silent screams, Balinor turned, eyes already flashing gold-

“ _Merlin.._.”

There was a man leaning against the doorway of his house and was slowly proceeding towards him with a sword in his hand, the closer he got the more his shadows seemed to eat him. Merlin still couldn't move and now he could see the man's visage which was hidden beneath a cracked mask but his eyes were left naked, he knew those eyes he could see the shadows in them and he suddenly he knew with a horrific clarity that the man was –

“MERLIN”

He shot out of his bed.

 “Wake up boy, you're already very late!”  Gaius’s voice was long suffering as he glared at his nephew.

_Just Gaius._

 He laid there for a moment, feeling the tremors in his body-he had been having the same dream since the day he saw his parents burn to ashes right in front of him, he could still see the man who started the fire, the same man who once used to be his father's most loyal friend but he betrayed them, turned his back on them and left them alone to burn and shrivel away, nothing more than waste.

"Merlin are you okay, boy?” Gaius asked concernedly, taking notice of the pale, stricken look on his nephew's face

“It was the same dream again Gaius.” He whispered, throat tightening painfully “He killed them again right in front of me and I couldn't do anything. They were dying and I _couldn't save them_ "by now Merlin was shouting, his voice getting thick from crying

“Shh calm down Merlin it was just a dream”

“No it wasn’t! It wasn't just a dream. They were dying Gaius! Right in front of me and” he choked “…I couldn't save them”

“It was a long time ago Merlin and it was an accident. Stop blaming yourself for your parent's death, you were just a child you couldn't have possibly done anything "the look on his face was already tired. Gaius was simply too numb after everything, how could he possibly help a boy who lost everyone he loved?

"It was not an accident Gaius I know what I saw! He KILLED them"

“No one killed your parents Merlin we have talked about this before, it was an accident”

Gaius didn't believe Merlin when he first told him about what had really happened. Whenever Merlin would try to tell the truth about his parent's death he would just deny it, brushing it off as an accident- the alternative was too painful to consider.

 

“I am not lying Gaius "he whispered brokenly

The old man sighed” I know you're not lying. It’s ...Merlin you were just a kid and you didn't know what was happening. It was not a murder boy it was an acc-”

Merlin couldn't take it anymore and walked out of his room as fast as he could closing the door loudly in his wake.

                                                                                                                             -----------------

“So” Morgana sidled closer “something Very special is waiting for me”

“Is that so” arthur grumbled “well I’ll just leave you to it, I truly have better things to do instead of running after useless children”

Morgana glared

Arthur stared back.

"Ow" Arthur cried as Morgana smacked him on the back of his head

“What was that for?”He hissed, rubbing the back of his head. He had always suspected Morgana was secretly a man.

 She looked like she was about to pop a vain “You _really_ don't remember?"

“Remember what?" Arthur asked still rubbing the back of his head 

"Do you know what today is Arthur ?”

“No. what is it?” Arthur replied. He was reasonably sure today wasn’t uther’s birthday, or any of the visiting nobles, come to think of it- the lavender breads were getting stocked again, nice-

“Unbelievable!" Morgana yelled throwing her hands in the air

“I told you so “Merlin sounding very smug for a person stuck cleaning Morgana‘s already pristine windows.”He won't remember”

"Remember what exactly?" Arthur gritted out, really frustrated by Morgana’s frigid glare”

“NOTHING. _Nothing at all_! There is no need to know –you, YOU” she fumbled for a second”- BLOODY CLOTPOLE”-Morgana shouted storming out of her room

“No need to what? _Morgana wait_ \- what's this all about? And why is she making up words?"

“It’s her birthday my lord “Merlin replied 

"Oh- OH? Oh no how could I forget? She is going to kill me now! Oh gods she is never going to let this on down- she will kill me in my sleep “Arthur whined while stumbling out of the room to look for Morgana.

While searching for her he noticed the preparations made for the celebration and kicked himself mentally for being so ignorant and absentminded.

After almost an hour of searching (trudging) the whole palace he found Morgana and apologized (begged) to her till she forgave (blackmailed) him.

They always have a lot of sub titles to their conversation.

                                                                                                                     ------------------

Arthur was still by Morgana’s forgiveness (threats) so he didn't notice when he wore his shirt inside out and he certainly didn't notice a man standing in his doorway smiling at him (it’s not as if they will say anything, probably consider it a new fashion statement- common people were so simple)

“Sire, are you feeling okay?" Merlin asked biting back a grin

"What?" Arthur asked absentmindedly, distracted by that bloody smile. 

“I asked if you're feeling fine.”

“Yes I'm feeling perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" Arthur replied gruffly now aware of Merlin’s presence in his room (and his embarrassing reactions)

“You’re wearing your shirt inside out" Merlin pointed out while noticing a red flush creeping across Arthur's face

"Oh well I…I was thinking about …..About Camelot, and why certain servants should learn proper manners! That's why I didn't notice " Arthur said while hurriedly taking off his shirt and wearing it again properly. He looked up to where Merlin was standing to thank him (smack him) but he was no longer there.

 

The celebration began with a speech given by Uther to tell everyone how proud he was of his ward and how much she means to him which was then followed by Arthur's speech in which he complimented (lied) about Morgana’s kindness (HA HA), lady like behavior (Merlin actually wheezed at that one) and apologized (grumbled) again to Morgana to ease some of his guilt. She was not happy.

Everything was going on perfectly until Uther announced a surprise performance by the Lady Helen of Mora (lovely woman, with a rather large tooth gap). But trouble started As soon as the Lady Helen started singing -each and every person present in the room drifted off to sleep, well…each and everyone- Arthur noticed hazily- except Merlin.

Merlin was just standing there covering both of his ears confused and furious, all he knew was that this was a very powerful magic and he wasn't sure how to stop it. _If somehow the Lady Helen would stop singing then maybe the effect of the magic will also fade away?_ Merlin's thoughts were interrupted when he saw that she was now preparing to throw a knife at Arthur.

"Arthur!” Merlin yelled as she threw the knife at him while still singing (?) when suddenly with a flash of golden eyes the time stopped and the chandelier which hung just above her head fell on top of her, waking everyone up as her magic faded.

                                                                                                               ------------------------

Arthur's eyes were already twitching as he saw an old woman lying beneath the broken chandelier,( why are all the crazy ones after him? It’s not as if _Morgana_ ’s any nicer) looking at her face he couldn't believe that someone who looked so old and weak could contain so much power.

he sighed and was just about to turn away from her when he was pushed aside with a rather bony body and fell hard on the ground, he quickly got up, reprimanding words already at the tip of his tongue when he turned around-his breath got caught up in his throat upon seeing Merlin lying unconscious on the floor with a knife stuck in his chest.

And then the screams started.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to share any suggestions or questions related to this fic :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter guys and i'm so very sorry for such a late update.

Merlin watched as Arthur frowned at the old lady’s dead body in disgust. Seeing that look on Arthur’s face made him understand why his mother had warned him not to tell Arthur anything. He still remembered the words that she had spoken to him...

 

 

 

_Merlin felt ecstatic as he thought about telling Arthur the biggest secret of his life , he couldn't wait to show him his magic (in spite of the fact that his parents had strictly forbidden him for using it in front of anyone …… ah well- Arthur wasn't just anyone was he ?) No matter what his parents believed he was certain that out of EVERYONE he knows Arthur is the only person he can trust with his ‘secret’ ( his parent’s words, not his)and he was sure that no matter what happens Arthur Pendragon would never break his trust. He knew his best friend too well for that._

_He decided to tell his mother about his decision and hoped that she would understand his need to tell Arthur about his magic. Any secret between them just felt...wrong, besides there was no point in hiding anything from her because sooner or later she will discover the truth as she invariably does and it will be even more troublesome if she finds it out through someone else . He shuddered at the thought._

_“Merlin, sweetie are you alright?” Hunith asked her son worriedly as she noticed a sudden change in his demeanour. He was such a happy child too._

_“Umm... Yes-ah- mother, can I ask you something? “Merlin tried to think of the most convenient way in which he could break this news to his mother._

_“Yes of course dear, what is it?” Hunith could sense the discomfort in her son’s voice and she instantly knew that what was bothering him. Oh dear..._

_“How would you feel if you were hiding something important from father?” Merlin asked apprehensively._

_“What do you mean Merlin?” Hunith let out an enervated sigh, she knew her son very well and also knew where this was going to go. She feared that it wasn’t going to end nicely_

_“I just want to know how you would feel if you kept secrets from father even though he trusts you.”_

_“Well it depends on the secret I am keeping from him. “Hunith stalled. She was scared, and didn’t want to tell Merlin that the beautiful gift he has is considered as a curse in this land, even though she knew that someday he will discover it himself ….that he will find out about the atrocities faced by those found with magic but she didn’t want to be the one to tell him that. Every mother wanted what was best for their child, and she was no different._

_“Mother, why am I not allowed to tell people about my magic? Is having magic a bad thing? “Merlin asked impatiently .he needed to know that why his ‘gift’ was kept as a secret from everyone, why he couldn’t show his magic to people, to ARTHUR…_

_Hunith tried to save the situation “No dear having magic is not a bad thing don’t ever think of it like that … ...But Merlin in this land, where we live magic is not considered as a gift, bad things happen to those who are found with it “ Hunith took a deep, shuddering breath. She didn’t know how to tell her son of the miseries endured by the sorcerers or anyone with magic_

_“But, why? What kind of bad things? “Merlin asked, his innocent blue eyes gazed at his mother confusedly._

_“Just very bad things Merlin, they …. They punish people for …well-having magic”_

_“But why would anyone punish someone for having magic?” Merlin was feeling perturbed, why does his mother calls his magic a gift if it is such a bad thing …… it is a bad thing isn’t it? That’s why people are punished for having it – tears started to well up in his eyes, he wanted to tell Arthur about his magic but what if he hates him for it?_

_He hiccuped“Mother will….. Will Arthur hate me if he finds out about my magic?”_

_“ No dear, Arthur can never hate you for anything “ Hunith said assuredly , she never doubted Arthur and Merlin’s friendship and she was sure that even if someday Arthur finds out about her son’s magic he would never hate him for it but she hoped that he would never find it out ,because no matter how strong their friendship is, it does not ignore the fact that Arthur is the prince of Camelot and someday he will have to abide by its laws._

_“So can I tell him …… about my magic?” Merlin looked at his mother hopefully._

_“ NO! Merlin you cannot tell him that!”Hunith almost yelled at her son-positively taken aback by his request , right now she cannot allow him to tell anyone about his magic let alone the prince of Camelot !_

_“ But mother its Arthur , I cannot hide something from him, he is – “_

_“ My decision is Final merlin ! You will NOT tell anything to Arthur Pendragon ! “ Hunith interrupted him ,she was surprised by her son’s loyalty towards the prince and feared that maybe someday he will have to pay the price for it_

_“But mother –“Merlin was cut off when Hunith abruptly stood up from his side and left the room, leaving him all alone._

_Merlin was left perplexed why his mother is denying him to share his only secret with his best friend. It’s not like Arthur will tell it to anyone else._

_“Why can’t anyone give me any answers?” he mumbled._

 

 

“ Merlin ! Are you okay boy ?” Merlin was brought back to the present with Gaius’s habitual question

“ Yes Gaius I’m perfectly fine ” Merlin said automatically.

“ Really ? Oh ……you must be doing the usual then"

“ Doing what, now?”

“The thing you are doing right now , staring at Arthur and Pining” Gaius deadpanned.

“ I’m not pining! It’s just … it’s just dust...in my eyes “ _or a branch_ Merlin was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Gaius. He needs to be more careful.

“ I see …. Well if there is anything you need to talk about Merlin then please feel free to do so “ Gaius said walking away from his nephew , shaking his head.

Merlin sighed and he too was about to scuttle away when he noticed that the sorceress was not apparently dead and was preparing ( _again_ ) to throw her knife at Arthur who was standing right in front of her with his back turned ( _bloody IDIOT_ ) and before he could think further, Merlin ran up to him and pushed him aside from her aim-

...everything seemed too blurry as Merlin felt a sharp blow on his chest and collapsed on the ground with darkness surrounding him from all sides .

 

                                                        ------------------------

 

 

 

Merlin felt a warm hand caressing his own which took him back to his childhood days , whenever he would get sick Arthur would also caress his hands like this ………. _ye gods_

Merlin’s eyes shot open upon realising that Arthur Pendragon was sitting right beside him .

“Arthur?” Merlin asked while unsuccessfully trying to sit up

“ Merlin ? you're awake ? “ Arthur let out a relieved sigh and helped Merlin sit up properly . He made a painful sound from his throat, and _god bless telepathic blond prats_ ,Arthur immediately handed him a glass of water.

“Umm yeah I guess so, perhaps due to my eyes being open ?” Merlin snarked when he could finally speak. He didn't know how to react to the _why is Arthur in his room and why on earth is he holding his HAND_? Panic attack

“Thank the gods! Merlin you scared me-err-us- especially Morgana- she was CRYING her eyes out, do you know how much time it took me to talk her into getting some sleep , she wasn't even ready to leave your side!” Arthur blurted everything out in a single breath

“ Well, what are you doing here ? “ Merlin asked grumpily.

“ What am I doing here ?WHAT AM I- well umm god I don’t know…maybe,I’m here because you collapsed right in front of me after being struck with a knife in the chest by a crazy old lady who I think wanted to kill me because of my amazingly golden locks“ Arthur replied acerbically

“ That still does NOT explain your presence in my room ” Merlin spat

“ I was worried for you _Mer_ lin ,You are my friend I couldn’t just leave you alone in this state “ Arthur sighed, he didn't want to fight with him right now

“Friend ?” Merlin repeated incredulously “ I am not your friend Arthur and I don’t want you to be worried for me“ Merlin said indignantly why would he think that we are friends ? we don’t event talk to each other properly !

Arthur ignored the bitterness in Merlin’s voice “ But we used to be friends Merlin and I don’t even know what happened between us -You just distanced yourself from me for no reason -“

“It doesn't matter _Arthur_ , doesn't matter if we used to be friends or not –“

“It does to ME !It matters to me _Mer_ lin because during all these years I kept hoping that maybe someday we could be friends again that maybe everything will GO BACK TO HOW IT WAS BEFORE “ Arthur yelled at Merlin, he felt like he was talking to a stranger because the Merlin he knew was never like this

“ So now you just hoped that suddenly we could be friends again , that everything will go back to _normal_ ?” Merlin gritted out the last word.

“ Actually I did Merlin I always do , you know why ? Because I _never_ gave up on you and I never ever gave up on _our_ friendship “Arthur said, walking away and slamming the door behind him leaving Merlin dumbfounded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Arthur stood in front of his window, feeling out of sorts as he watched the rain outside. He barely slept last time as he repeated last night’s conversation again and again (and again) in his mind and for the life of him couldn't figure out what Merlin was on about. Had he forgotten so easily?

“ARTHUR”

He jerked out of his thoughts violently and stared at Merlin, who was giving him his _are-you-deaf-or-just-plain-stupid?_ Look he was relatively sure he had learnt from Gaius.

“Merlin” he frowned “what are you doing out of bed, go rest or something, rather than going around and harassing poor royals-“

Merlin grinned” I think we know that is no truth” he replied with a perfectly straight face that Arthur stifled a smile himself.

“Go rest , you still haven't fully recovered” he ordered and predictably his friend rolled his eyes.” I just wanted to apologise for last night” Merlin said, sounding serious “ I shouldn’t have talked to you that way-“

“No you shouldn’t have-“

“-AND I still think you are a prat who deserved it for hounding me after a near death experience”

Arthur burst off laughing and Merlin’s grin softened at that sound. He backed away slowly

“So...” Merlin muttered, looking intently at the door “still given up on me yet?”

Arthur stared at him with slight surprise, before replying honestly-

“ _Never_ ”

That was all that was needed right now.

                                                   --------------------

 

 

 

Merlin carefully tip toed his way out of the quarters and ALMOST got away when-

“Where do you think you are going, my boy?” came the deceptively soft voice.

He cringed as he turned around and saw Gaius giving him the eyebrow of doom. He thought fast “didn't you hear? Gwen is back and I didn't get the time to meet her, got to update her on the gossips” he rambled, awkwardly inching away.

Gaius, for his part, stared at him knowingly “so late at night ?You do realize I was once your age-“

“GOING NOW” Merlin literally shot off in horror. Gaius smirked, young ones these days...

 

 

 

Merlin reached the outskirts of the forest and stared at the wet, broken leaves on the ground- his magic felt too restless. 

After a few minutes, Aglain stepped outside, looking at him impassively. He took one look at the restless young man brimming with magic and manfully resisted the urge to cackle

_So Finally he decided_

"Ready to bring down Camelot and Uther on its knees?” he inquired casually.

Merlin thought of his dead mother, his father and all the things he lost because of this godforsaken kingdom.

“Yes” he replied firmly, eyes glinting gold. "Yes I am "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review guys i need your opinions :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT UPDATES-  
> 1) I rewrote this entire chapter as i didn't feel confident about its relevance to the actual plot of the whole story. So those who have read the previous version of this chapter please forgive me for this inconvenience and you can read the edited chapter now :)  
> 2) I know that i haven't been updating regularly and i have got no excuse for it( except that school sucks!) but i won't be able to update on a regular basis for another month as my final exams are approaching.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Arthurr” Merlin groaned exasperatedly as he saw the prince of Camelot still snoring peacefully into his pillow on one of the most important days of his life and internally cursed Gwen’s early arrival from her ‘trip’ which led him to go back to his previously assigned duty -being Arthur Pendragon’s servant- a lot sooner than he wished for. Why couldn't he just remain Morgana's servant for a while? At least she was somewhat tolerable.

“ARTHUR!” this time Merlin yelled directly into the prince’s ears while not in the least worried about its consequences and in return he was rewarded with a baffled Arthur staring at him as if the sole purpose of his existence was to kill him and then afterwards feed him to hungry stray dogs.

“What a beautiful morning it is to start your day with. Isn’t it sire?” Merlin chirped while feigning an innocent look and pretending to look oblivious to Arthur’s not so subtle death stare.

“Indeed it is Merlin …. A very beautiful one indeed“ Arthur spoke after a while, quite louder than usual and that also while _smiling,_  which obviously caused Merlin to shudder right in front of him. After all Arthur Pendragon is smiling at him in the morning just after being woken up by him in the most undignified manner … It is going to be a very long day, Merlin sighed.

“ Arthur, Annual tournaments are quite important right?” Merlin changed the topic and tried not to think about how he would survive this whole day

“Yes Merlin they are _quite_  important. Not that you would understand why, it’s just some useless fighting for you isn’t it?” Arthur replied acerbically while wearing his boots rather carefully. He was trying to think of a good explanation for why he had chosen Merlin of all people as his manservant when the idiot never really leaves even a single opportunity to prove his utter incompetence towards each and every thing he does.

“ If they are so important then I think you are quite late for it .” Merlin replied and rolled his eyes when he received an incredulous look from Arthur (which apparently happened a lot nowadays) 

“ What do you mean I am late for it ? Merlin, it doesn’t start until noon!” Arthur snapped with a hint of indignation in his voice but he mostly sounded awfully tired

“Oh thank you for enlightening me with such useful information sire which i  _being your servant_  didn't know and if i may ask then what do you think is the time right now your royal majesty?” Merlin deadpanned and gave the prince a smug look after seeing his face change a few interesting shades as the realization sat upon him with utmost terror .

“Oh lords…”

* * *

 

 

According to Merlin the fight was quite interesting, Arthur fought very impressively but so did one more knight. His shield looked rather peculiar and as a matter of fact so did he. There was something about that knight which made Merlin’s magic tickle.

“I don’t like that Valiant fellow” Arthur slurred with the most ridiculous frown formed on his face

“Oh grow up Arthur! Just because he is better than you does not mean that you should hate him for that” Morgana huffed and continued gawking at the knight shamelessly. 

“Better than me! seriously Morgana, I think you should get your eyes tested and just so you know it is not just me who thinks that he is weird, right Merlin? ” Arthur replied sardonically and drained the remaining of his drink 

Merlin was still trying to figure out Valiant and was staring quite intently at him so he didn’t notice when Arthur raised his brows at him expecting an answer and he certainly didn’t notice when Arthur threw up his hands in resignation and tripped over his own two feet while trying to walk away from him

“What on earth..? ” Morgana spluttered her drink and laughed in what seemed to Arthur the most undignified manner in which one could laugh

“ No need to get all jovial Morgana” Arthur gritted out and tried to pick himself up with whatever dignity that was left with him.

Merlin was biting his cheeks in order to refrain himself from laughing at Arthur who was now staggering towards a stone wall “Arthur, where are you going?” Merlin asked innocently and slung Arthur’s arm around his neck to support him and to prevent him from falling again

“Where do ya think I am going Merlin?” Arthur slurred agitatedly and tried in vain to remove his arm from around Merlin’s neck

“I think that you are going to smash your head in the wall and make a drunken fool out of yourself if you don’t stop struggling and let me help you” Merlin replied cheerfully and smirked to himself when Arthur stopped struggling against him, and by the time they reached his chamber Arthur was  _almost_  half unconscious and was blabbering about how Merlin was the laziest and the most useless servant in the entire kingdom

“ Ya know it wassur fault that I tripped today” Arthur said to Merlin while struggling to step out of his boots

“How was it my fault Arthur when I was not even talking to you at that time “ Merlin replied almost defensively while resisting to roll his eyes for the millionth time and helped Arthur out of his boots “It wassur fault Merlin because if you weren’t  _leering_  at Valiant then I would not have felt angry and if I would not have felt angry then I would not have tripped “ Arthur explained comically as Merlin helped him get into bed, slurring at each syllable coming out of his mouth and yet there was still a tone of seriousness in his words

“ I was not leering at Valiant! And even if was then I don’t understand why would that make  _you_  angry” Merlin replied indignantly and was just about to leave Arthur’s side when Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled him close towards himself with a jerk.

So Merlin was now half bent towards Arthur,his free hand was tightly clutching Arthur's shirt at the part of his chest for support, the tip of his nose was brushing Arthur's own and they were practically breathing into each other... this was certainly not how Merlin planned for this night to go 

 “It would make me _very angry_ , Merlin, because I cannot see you with anyone else” Arthur spoke slowly not leaving Merlin’s hand. His glassy eyes were staring unblinkingly into Merlin's deep blue ones not even wavering for once 

“I..I don’t understand what you are saying Arthur, I think you need to sleep. Goodnight.” Merlin’s words came out hoarse as he tore his gaze away from Arthur's penetrating one. He slowly freed his hand from Arthur’s unfaltering grip and walked out of the room as fast as he could not daring to look back.

* * *

 

 

 Merlin had known that Valiant was different than the other knights but know he was sure about it. Now he was sure that Valiant had been using magic in order to win each and every fight and he also knew that he would not hesitate to use magic to defeat Arthur too. The thought of Arthur being defeated by magic itself brought a smile to Merlin’s face and now after putting all the pieces together Merlin was sure that Aglain could be the only one behind this plan of killing Arthur during the annual tournament and that too by using magic! Merlin would have laughed aloud if it were not the presence of Gaius and a dying knight in the room

“ Merlin are you going to go to Arthur’s chamber anytime soon?” Gaius inquired while preparing a lumpy potion for the Knight who was undeniably dying by a snake bite which was acquired by him during his fight with Valiant 

“um yes I was.. I was just on my way to go there only “ Merlin answered absent mindedly still lost deep in his reverie 

“ Good, so on your way you can give this potion to the Lady Morgana then ?” Gaius stopped stirring the lumpy potion and handed Merlin a small bottle containing some sort of a dark blue liquid

“Why? Is Morgana alright?” Merlin asked while pretending to look extremely interested in knowing Morgana's well being 

“ Yes well it’s her nightmares, you see, they are back again and I think that maybe this time they will not cease.” Gaius replied worriedly, his eyes creasing in a way that seemed to generate an ominous sort of aura 

“What nightmares? What are you talking about Gaius?” This time Merlin did not need to feign his interest, his magic was already tickling with excitement 

“ It’s nothing just..Just give this to Morgana on time Merlin” Gaius sighed and went back to preparing the lumpy potion but Merlin did not leave, he was too interested now and he was getting a strong intuition that some great secret was going to be revealed which would give him the power to destroy the Pendragon lineage for once and for all or maybe it was just his magic trying to tell him something 

 “Gaius what is it? Is Morgana sick?” Merlin asked and tried not to sound too impatient, he could feel his magic flaring beneath his skin trying to get out and reveal itself to everyone 

“It’s.. Merlin, I think … I think Morgana has magic” Gaius replied hesitantly and glanced at the door every now and then to make sure that there is no unwanted presence

 “What… What do you mean Gaius? Morgana… she can’t possibly have magic! What makes you say that!?”  Merlin's magic was just flaring earlier but now it was in a turmoil and he had to use every ounce of his self-control to keep it from flowing out 

"Well, in the beginning she only used to complain about some frequent nightmares and i would always brew her some potion or the other to help cease them but then year after year they started growing worse, my potions stopped working and her nightmares started recurring. At first, i thought that it was some sort of illness but i was wrong for it is not any illness. It is magic Merlin i am sure of it because now her nightmares are coming true, they have been for a while now." Gaius sighed, his face was looking even more troubled now but Merlin could not help him right now, not after gaining the ultimate weapon against his enemies.

Merlin ran out of the room as fast as he could and did not stop running till he reached the densest part of the forest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to regulate his breathing, Aglain was supposed to meet him here at around this time only.

"Ah you are here before your time young sorcerer. Does this mean that you have become aware of Valiant's true motive for participating in this year's tournament?" Aglain came out from behind he densest patch of trees with a smirk plastered on his face, his eyes were already glittering with the certainty of victory 

"Tell Valiant to lose against Arthur Pendragon. I want the prince alive for now." Merlin gritted out, his eyes were glinting gold and the air around them suddenly became denser and colder 

Aglain's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a prominent frown" What do you mean you want him alive? IT WAS YOU WHO WANTED HIM DEAD IN THE FIRST PLACE!" 

"I STILL want him dead! but now is not the right time for it Aglain because he is needed for a much greater cause." Merlin's voice was that of tremendous glee but his face only portrayed fury 

"What do you mea-"

"The ward of Uther Pendragon-The Lady Morgana- apparently has magic." Merlin stated as a matter-of-factly "And i am going to help her in becoming a proper witch" Merlin strolled around the small rough land surrounded by wild bushes and pine trees stopping in between to inspect the bunch of wild berries growing in the largest of all bushes 

"I see" Aglain spoke quietly "and what do you plan to achieve by helping her becoming a witch and what does Arthur Pendragon's got to do with this... situation ?" he asked unperturbed, if Aglain was even a little bit surprised by this news then he certainly didn't let it show on his face

"Uther Pendragon's hatred towards magic will be the cause of his destruction.The people he holds dearest will hate him the most and Arthur Pendragon will play a very significant role in achieving this. Now just imagine the plight of a father upon finding that his only son is murdered by none other than his precious ward." Merlin feigned a pained expression " I am going to turn Morgana against Uther as well as Arthur so that they may feel the pain of losing a loved one and so that they  also feel as helpless towards it as i did when Uther Pendragon killed my parents right in front of me!"

Tears trickled down Merlin's face and his eyes glistened gold as he finally let his magic flare out 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review :)


End file.
